pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
TDB/Episodio 10
Vuelve a la Torre 10° Episodio: Homenaje a Lady Gaga (Hey esto no es Halloween ¬¬) Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Bienvenidos a un Episodio Mas de Torre de Batalla Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: SE fue Alonso u.u Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Pero a quien le importa Hoy Tenemos a Lady Gaga! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Este Episodio no es Apto Para Cardiacos (?) Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Bueno Denle el Intro! Video:Pokemon Opening 9 Batalla De La Frontera Latino HD Archivo:?.png: -abre la puerta- Archivo:Julieta by FANPOK.png: Bienvenida Sea Archivo:Julieta by FANPOK.png: Desea una Habitacion? Archivo:?.png: Claro! Archivo:Julieta by FANPOK.png: OMG es Lady Gaga! * Aplausos Pregrabados (?) Archivo:Julieta by FANPOK.png: Soy su Gran Fan! Archivo:LadyGagaSprite.png: Me Halagas! Archivo:Julieta by FANPOK.png: -le da llave y se desmaya- Archivo:LadyGagaSprite.png: Gracias Querida * En el Ascensor Archivo:Yoh_1.png: .. Archivo:LadyGagaSprite.png: .. Archivo:Yoh_1.png: Yo te he visto antes Archivo:LadyGagaSprite.png: Seguro.. Archivo:Yoh_1.png: Me pareces conocida.. Archivo:LadyGagaSprite.png: Todos me conocen.. Archivo:Yoh_1.png: No te recuerdo muy bien.. Archivo:LadyGagaSprite.png: .. Archivo:Yoh_1.png: No eres Marilyn Manson? Archivo:LadyGagaSprite.png: No .-. Archivo:Yoh_1.png: Bueno este es mi Piso adios Archivo:LadyGagaSprite.png: Adios e.e * En el Comedor/ Desayuno Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Chicos Lady gaga llego! Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: .-. Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Me Encanta Lady Gaga *w* Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Bueno como no tiene nada que hacer Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Nos servira! Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Estoy Tan Extasiada! *w* Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: ES fea.. Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: Mira quien habla ¬3¬ Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: ewe Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: -se va a la cocina- Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Me Ire a mi Oficina Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Adios Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Lady gaga me Cocina! *w* Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Que Emocion.. Archivo:Jose.gif: .-. Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Que malos con lady gaga Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Ni que nos fuera a Matar .-. Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: -sale de la cocina con Panqueques- Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: -les siver a todos- Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: Voy por la Miel! Archivo:Alice sprite.png: Al Menos sabe cocinar Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: -sale de la cocina con miel- Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: Quiero Miel! Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: -le sirve Miel a todos- Archivo:León_Pt.png: Esto lo He visto Antes! Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: -empieza a bailar- Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: -se desmaya- Archivo:Jose.gif: -se desmaya- Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: -se desmaya- Archivo:White NB.png: -se desmaya- Archivo:Lady_gaga_sprite_telephone.gif: Donde estara Beyonce.. * Al fin y al cabo todos se desmayan y amancen en su Cuarto Archivo:Alice sprite.png: Que Pasa aki! Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: @w@ Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: Lady gaga me Trae Mala espina .-. Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: e.e Archivo:León_Pt.png: Sabia que lo habia visto antes e.e Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Lady Gaga me enveneno esto va para el diario :3 Archivo:Maya_DP.png: -escribe- * En la Oficina Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Gracias gaga por envenenarlos :3 Archivo:LadyGagaSprite.png: De nada.. Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Toma aquí esta tu paga Archivo:LadyGagaSprite.png: Ok. Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Pero te necesito para algo mas Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Hoy Sera un dia muy Especial Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Asi que no se despeguen Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Vamos a comerciales Archivo:LadyGagaSprite.png: A quien le hablas? Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: A la camara! Archivo:Camara.png: Buenas Señora Gaga Archivo:LadyGagaSprite.png: Soy Lady no señora.. Archivo:LadyGagaSprite.png: Chusco.. Archivo:Camara.png: .-. Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Vamos a Comerciales .-. Comerciales Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Ok. Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Esto sera facil Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Tendran que armar 2 grupos de 5 Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Y Dramatizar una Cancion de Lady gaga Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Ella los Acompañara Archivo:LadyGagaSprite.png: Esto sera divertido Archivo:White NB.png: Quiero Hacer Alejandro! Archivo:White NB.png: Quien se me une ?? * Todos: .-. Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Bueno.. Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: El Equipo Ganador tendran unas Vacaciones por 3 Dias! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Fuera del Mugroso Hotel! Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: mm Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: Me conviene :3 Archivo:Jose.gif: Vacaciones *w* Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Yo Necesito eso! Archivo:White NB.png: Mi espalda me esta matando e.e Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: Necesito Divertirme :D Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Formen Grupo!! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Vamos! * Grupo 1 Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Cuando sera el Dia que venga una Estrella Famosa Archivo:LadyGagaSprite.png: ¬¬ Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Y sobre todo Bonita como Avril Archivo:LadyGagaSprite.png: ¬W¬ Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Bueno formemos grupos Archivo:Jose.gif: Aquí estoy :D Archivo:White NB.png: Con ustedes x3 Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Ok. Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Puedo.. Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: tu sabes mucho de ella estas adentro :D Archivo:Alice sprite.png: Puedo Chicas? Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Lo siento no te aceptamos u.u Archivo:Alice sprite.png: QUE!!? Confesionario Archivo:Alice sprite.png: Desde el Especial Archivo:Alice sprite.png: Con mi confesion muy reveladora Archivo:Alice sprite.png: Sobre mi dominacion del juego Archivo:Alice sprite.png: Nadie quiere ser conmigo u.u Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Yo ganare el Juego Limpiamente Nena Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Asi que No te Admitire! Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Adios Archivo:Jose.gif: Una Buena Lider.. ♥ (?) Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: Ire con los chicos.. Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: Ferbus pagaras! Archivo:León_Pt.png: No le digan a nadie pero tengo el mp5 de Shadow :3 Archivo:León_Pt.png: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! ♪ Archivo:León_Pt.png: Roma-Roma-ma-ah! ♪ Archivo:Alice sprite.png: -tumba la Puerta- Archivo:Alice sprite.png: -con ojos rojos y su piel se vuelve verde (?)- Archivo:León_Pt.png: ahhhh Archivo:Alice sprite.png: -rompe MP5- Archivo:Alice sprite.png: -vuelve a la normalidad- Hola Ferbus :3 Archivo:León_Pt.png: -traumado- e.O Normal Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Bueno equipos Formados Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Escojan 1 Capitan! Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: Escojanme ami :3 Archivo:León_Pt.png: No la Capitan sera Rei! Archivo:León_Pt.png: Viva Rei (?) Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: .-. Archivo:Alice sprite.png: Nose como termine en este equipo ewe Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: Sera porque nadie te quiere ¬w¬ Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Como sea.. Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Escojan un Tema! Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Según Nuestra Experta Archivo:Maya_DP.png: :3 Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Escojemos Bad Romance Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Ok. Y ustedes? Archivo:Alice sprite.png: nose.. Archivo:Julieta by FANPOK.png: -suspiro- Alejandro.. ♥w♥ Archivo:Alice sprite.png: Ok. Listo Archivo:Alice sprite.png: esa. Archivo:Julieta by FANPOK.png: ALEJANDRO!!! * En el Set del Especial Archivo:HGSS_Plata.png: ahh.. Julieta TWT Archivo:Oro_OCPA.png: -tocando violin- Archivo:HGSS_Plata.png: Julieta voy por ti! Archivo:HGSS_Plata.png: Ahí Voy -empaca y se va- Archivo:Oro_OCPA.png: Hey quien me paga Archivo:Oro_OCPA.png: -se le cae la peluca- Archivo:Oro_OCPA.png: D: Archivo:Oro_OCPA.png: Nadie vio eso e.e Archivo:Sprite fanny fria.png: e.O * En la Torre Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Adelantamos Todo Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Porque tenemos poko tiempo xd Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Ademas es Navidad .-. Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Asi que.. Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Escenas Rapidas! (Ademas nos saltearemos partes de la cancion :3) * Escenas Rapidas Archivo:Bad_Romance_Orbit.gif: -voltea y golpea con su vestido- Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: ahh -se cae del escenario- Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro.gif: -Bailando- Archivo:Alice sprite.png: -se cae del escenario- Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro.gif: .-. Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro.gif: -baja el telon- Archivo:León_Pt.png: -escuchando MP4- Archivo:Alice sprite.png: ¬W¬ Archivo:León_Pt.png: D: Archivo:Alice sprite.png: -se convierte en Hulk (?) Y rompe su MP4- Archivo:León_Pt.png: .-. Archivo:Julieta by FANPOK.png: -corre en camara lenta- Archivo:HGSS_Plata.png: -corre en camara lenta- Archivo:Motorista RFVH.gif: -atropella a alejandro- Archivo:HGSS_Plata.png: @w@ Archivo:Julieta by FANPOK.png: ALEJANDRO!!! * Presentacion 1: (arreglaron para que paresca un escenario de pasarela) Video:Lady Gaga - Bad Romance * Todos estan en el suelo Archivo:Bad_Romance_Orbit.gif: -sale y desfila por la plataforma- ---- Archivo:Bad_Romance_Orbit.gif: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Archivo:Bad_Romance_Orbit.gif: Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Archivo:Bad_Romance_Orbit.gif: Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Archivo:Bad_Romance_Orbit.gif: Want your bad romance * Todos se paran ---- Archivo:White NB.png: I want your ugly Archivo:White NB.png: I want your disease Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: I want your everything Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: As long as its free Archivo:White NB.png: I want your love Archivo:Jose.gifArchivo:Maya_DP.png: Love-love-love Archivo:White NB.png: I want your love Archivo:Bad_Romance_Orbit.gif: -desfila por la plataforma- ---- Archivo:Maya_DP.png: I want your loving Archivo:Maya_DP.png: And I want your revenge Archivo:Maya_DP.png: You and me could write a bad romance Archivo:Jose.gifArchivo:Maya_DP.png: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: I want your loving Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: All your love is revenge Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: You and me could write a bad romance Archivo:Jose.gifArchivo:Maya_DP.png: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Archivo:Jose.gifArchivo:Maya_DP.png: Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Archivo:Jose.gifArchivo:Maya_DP.png: Caught in a bad romance Archivo:Jose.gifArchivo:Maya_DP.png: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Archivo:Jose.gifArchivo:Maya_DP.png: Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Archivo:Jose.gifArchivo:Maya_DP.png: Caught in a bad romance Archivo:Bad_Romance_Orbit.gif: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Archivo:Bad_Romance_Orbit.gif: Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Archivo:Bad_Romance_Orbit.gif: Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Archivo:Bad_Romance_Orbit.gif: Want your bad romance Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: Walk walk fashion baby Archivo:NUEVA_LILY.png: -desfila por la Plataforma- Archivo:White NB.png: Work it Archivo:White NB.png: -desfila por la Plataforma- Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: Move that bitch crazy Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: -desfila por la Plataforma- Archivo:Maya_DP.png: Walk walk fashion baby Archivo:Maya_DP.png: -desfila por la Plataforma- Archivo:Jose.gif: Work it Archivo:Jose.gif: -desfila por la plataforma (?)- Archivo:Bad_Romance_Orbit.gif: I'm a Freak bitch baby ---- Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: I want your loving Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: All your love is revenge Archivo:Adriana_formal_muy_pop.png: You and me could write a bad romance Archivo:Jose.gifArchivo:Maya_DP.png: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Archivo:Bad_Romance_Orbit.gif: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Archivo:Bad_Romance_Orbit.gif: Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Archivo:Bad_Romance_Orbit.gif: Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Archivo:Bad_Romance_Orbit.gif: Want your bad romance * Terminan Disparando Confeti Archivo:Alice sprite.png: -se vuelve Hulk (?)- Archivo:Alice sprite.png: ahajkdsahofjdsioaidf -empieza a destrosar el Escenario- Archivo:Alice sprite.png: >=( Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: -le lanza tranquilizante- Archivo:Alice sprite.png: -se duerme- Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Alice estas Nominada Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Sigamos Con la Otra actuacion Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Despues de los Comerciales! Comerciales Video:Lady Gaga - Alejandro * En la Terraza, El Telon se Abre! Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Hoja_intro.pngArchivo:Cher_Sprite.png: -empiezan a Marchar- Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro.gif: -Desde una Torre- Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro.gif: -observando- Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Hoja_intro.pngArchivo:Cher_Sprite.png: -Marchando- Archivo:Julieta by FANPOK.png: -llorando al lado de la tumba de Alejandro (El real)- Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro.gif: I know that we are young Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro.gif: And I know that you may love me Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro.gif: But I just can't be with you like this (any more) Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro.gif: Alejandro * Los 4 dejan de marchar y se ponen en 2 Filas Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: She's got both hands Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: In her pocket Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: And she wont look at you Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: Won't look at you Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: She hides through love Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: A super seal Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: She got a halo around her finger Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: Around you Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro.gif: -bajando de una torre- Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: You know that I love you boy Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: Hot like Teselia, rejoice Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: At this point I gotta choose Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: Nothing to loose Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Hoja_intro.pngArchivo:Cher_Sprite.png: Don't call my name Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Hoja_intro.pngArchivo:Cher_Sprite.png: Don't call my name Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro.gif: Alejandro Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Hoja_intro.pngArchivo:Cher_Sprite.png: I'm not your babe Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Hoja_intro.pngArchivo:Cher_Sprite.png: I'm not your babe Archivo:Julieta by FANPOK.png: Fernando!! (A esperen era Alejandro TWT) Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: Don't wanna kiss Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: Don't wanna touch Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: Just smoke one cigarette more Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: Don't call my name Archivo:León_Pt.png: Don't call my name Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro.gif: Roberto Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro.gif: Alejandro Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro.gif: Alejandro Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro.gif: Ale-Ale-jandro Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro.gif: Ale-Ale-jandro ---- Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: Don't wanna kiss Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: Don't wanna touch Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: Just smoke one cigarette more Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: Don't call my name Archivo:León_Pt.png: Don't call my name Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro.gif: Roberto Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro.gif: -se quita la ropa e.O (Pero lleva otra debajo de ella xD)- Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro_2.gif: Alejandro Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro_2.gif: Alejandro Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro_2.gif: Ale-Ale-jandro Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro_2.gif: Ale-Ale-jandro Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro_2.gif: Alejandro Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro_2.gif: Alejandro Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro_2.gif: Ale-Ale-jandro Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro_2.gif: Ale-Ale-jandro Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Hoja_intro.pngArchivo:Cher_Sprite.png: Don't call my name Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro_2.gif: Alejandro Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Hoja_intro.pngArchivo:Cher_Sprite.png: Don't call my name Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro_2.gif: Alejandro(Alejandro) Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Hoja_intro.pngArchivo:Cher_Sprite.png: I'm not your babe Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro_2.gif: Ale-Ale-jandro Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.pngArchivo:León_Pt.pngArchivo:Hoja_intro.pngArchivo:Cher_Sprite.png: I'm not your babe Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro_2.gif: Ale-Ale-jandro Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro_2.gif: Fernando Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: Don't wanna kiss Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro_2.gif: Alejandro Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png: Don't wanna touch Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro_2.gif: Ale-Ale-jandro Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: Just smoke one cigarette more Archivo:Hoja_intro.png: Don't call my name Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro_2.gif: Ale-Ale-jandro Archivo:León_Pt.png: Don't call my name Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro_2.gif: Alejandro Archivo:Cher_Sprite.png: Don't call my name Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro_2.gif: Ale-Ale-jandro Archivo:Lady_Gaga_Alejandro_2.gif: Don't call my name (Ale-Ale-jandro), Roberto * El Telon se Cierra Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Me han gustado Ambos y el ganador es: Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: -abre el sobre- * Todos: =$ Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Todos Ganan Vacaciones Gratis Por 3 Dias!!! * Todos: Wojoooooo Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Excepto Alice .-. Archivo:Alice sprite.png: -durmiendo- Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Eso es todo por Hoy Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Los Chicos se ganaron las Vacaciones de sus vidas Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Sin Trampas! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Asi que! Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Nos Vemos el Proximo Episodio Archivo:Roy sprite 2.png: Gracias por los Comentarios ;D Continuara! Comentarios * Resumen: Sera algo asi como un Musical (?) Un HOmenaje a Lady Gaga xD [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 20:25 24 dic 2010 (UTC) *x3 nos enveneno sospeche de gaga desde que llego x3 Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 20:29 24 dic 2010 (UTC) *Cantare! Tripping Out ♪ Spinnig Around ♪ Im Underground ♪ I fall doooown ♪ Yes,I fall dooown ♪ Im Freaking Out! ♪ So Where am I now? ♪ Upside down ♪ And I can't stop me now ♪ It can't stop me now ♪ ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 20:39 24 dic 2010 (UTC) *xDxDxDxD Soy Lady,no señora... Gracioso como todos se desmayan *--* Dawn! *lADY GAGA VINO q mal que se fue alejandro ewe y aún mas mal que se fue alonso hubiera cantado bad romance y alejandro hubiera cantado Alejandro ale ale ale alejandro ewe q vuelva alonso Alonso :p 21:05 24 dic 2010 (UTC) *Jajajajajaja este capitulo es la onda xD †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 21:35 24 dic 2010 (UTC) *esta muy bueno el cap Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 21:40 24 dic 2010 (UTC) *esta genial nic xD! Mika 1999 23:38 24 dic 2010 (UTC) * Gracias Me esfuerzo Mucho e.e. Y ademas fue un Episodio para los Fans de Lady gaga, ya que su imagen en esta wikia esta destruida .-. [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 00:00 25 dic 2010 (UTC) * emmm...algien dijo mi nombre????(mi verdadero)(xD)esa miel...YO LO SABÍA!!!!Fer aligator 02:08 25 dic 2010 (UTC)